1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing the stators of electric machines including a core and a coil to be inserted into the core. More particularly, the present invention provides a coil inserting apparatus, wherein a coil and an insulating material piece are automatically inserted into the groove of the stator core while reducing the insertion-required force thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a method of reducing the resistance caused in the insertion of the coil into the groove of the stator core so as to prevent the coil from being injured, hit, expanded or the like, or so as to prevent the stator core from being deformed was already described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 78001/1978. Such a coil inserting apparatus referred to above was proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 14141/1980.
In the preceding application, there was provided a coil inserting apparatus comprising a coil inserting jig for accommodating a coil, a coil push rod for inserting a coil, accommodated in the coil inserting jig, an apparatus for retaining a core to be supplied to the upper end portion of the coil inserting jig, a coil lifting apparatus composed of a coil wrapping jig disposed near the outer periphery of the coil inserting jig and adapted to wrap the coil being inserted, means for driving the coil wrapping jig, and means for synchronizing this coil lifting apparatus with the coil push rod to raise the coil lifting apparatus. However, such a coil inserting apparatus had not reduced the force required for insertion of the coil.